La princesa y la heroina
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Finn descubre que no es lo que creia ser , ligero Lemon


Esta es mi segunda historia ya que no se me ocurre nada bueno para continuar con la primera aunque ya empecé el capitulo 3, (mentira es solo el estrés de jugar al modo horda del Gears en locura), si alguien está interesado en leerla solo busquen en la clasificación Mature el nombre es eligiendo entre la luz y la oscuridad, (¿alguien sabe si es posible cambiar la clasificación cuando ya se subió un capitulo ya que creo que me equivoque al clasificar por error), los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de sus creadores y cartoon network, la historia es mía y me pareció interesante la temática espero les guste.

La princesa y la heroina.

Era una clásica mañana en la casa del árbol, Jake como de costumbre se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno, no tardo mucho cuando empezó a llamar a su hermano con todo el cariño que le tenía.

Jake- ¡Finn ya levántate flojo!, si no lo haces me como tu desayuno!

Finn- ¡Ya voy!, ¡maldición!

Jake- ¿Finn?

Jake se extraño de la actitud de su hermano, por lo general no era muy común que se levantara de tan mal humor para desayunar y eso lo confundió, decidió no prestarle importancia al asunto y continuo trabajando en la cocina.

Jake-Ya estas despierto herma...?!

Finn-Viejo, creo que estoy engordando, mira esto, mis piernas están mas gruesas y mis pechos están creciendo más

Jake-...Finn, hermanito, tengo que hablar contigo pero será después del desayuno.

Finn no entendía de que estaba hablando pero decidió no prestarle importancia mientras se sentaba en la mesa, algo le decía que su hermano solo quería fastidiarlo como siempre en el desayuno, su mente divago un poco sobre lo que haría después, quizás iría a visitar a la Dulce princesa y preguntarle sobre su reciente problema o visitar a Marceline y pedirle consejo, en cualquier caso solo podía pensar que los cambios que tenia lo hacían sentir cada vez más extraño.

Jake- ¡Listo!, ahora agasájate con estos panque...FINN!

Finn- Eh!, ¿que pasa Jake?, ¿porque gritas?

Jake- Como que por qué? ponte una camisa no puedes andar así por la casa

Finn- Y por qué?, ¿que tiene de malo que este así?

Jake- Mmmm..., O.K., quería esperar para después del desayuno pero creo lo mejor será decírtelo.

Finn- ¿Decirme que?, ¿que te traes bro?

Jake- como te lo digo...

_Flashback:_

Margaret- Jake hijo, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Jake- ¿Que pasa madre santa?

Margaret- tengo algo que decirte, se que dentro de poco se irán para ser independientes y...

Jake- Tranquila mama, Finn y yo te visitaremos cuando tengamos nuestra casa, tú tranquila.

Margaret- Es sobre tu hermano Jake, hay algo que debo decirte sobre él.

Jake- Ya lo sé mama, se lo referente a Finn y no me importa, el es mi hermano y lo quiero.

Margaret- Me alegra escucharte decir eso, creí que te molestaría saber que Finn es en realidad una niña.

Jake- 0_0?!, ¡¿Que Finn es qué?!.

_Fin del Flashback_

Jake- Veras, antes de que nos fuéramos de casa mama hablo conmigo de algo importante.

Finn- ¿Algo importante?

Jake- Si, veras hermanito, ella me pidió que te lo dijera cuando fuera el momento indicado pero con todas las aventuras que tenemos las cuales han desarrollado tu cuerpo un poco mas rápido y has empezado a relacionarte con... tu sabes...

Finn- ¡Por amor de Glob Jake!, ya dime que es lo que pasa.

Jake- De acuerdo..., Finn, ¿haz notado algo raro en ti que no entiendas?

Finn- Mmmm..., si, ahora que lo dices..., me he sentido muy raro en estos días como si estuviera más sensible de lo normal.

Jake- Si eso va a ser normal a partir de ahora, también habrá otros cambios que serán más notorios como ya lo has visto.

Finn- ¿Cambios!, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿tengo algo mal?

Jake- Hay hermano, esto no es fácil para mí pero debo decírtelo ya que se lo prometí a mama, tú no eres lo que crees que eres, tu...tu eres una niña.

Finn- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿como me llamaste bro?!, repíteme eso y...

Jake- Es la verdad, por si no te has dado cuenta tu cuerpo es diferente y...

Finn- ¡Basta!, me iré a mi cuarto...

Jake lo vio retirarse molesto mientras él se quedaba en la mesa pensando si había sido una buena idea el decirle esto ahora, ya no había marcha atrás y de cualquier forma era necesario que lo supiera, sabía que esto no lo asimilaría rápido y mas por que el siempre lo trato como un niño y no como lo que él o mejor dicho ella es, comenzó a levantar la mesa cuando la escucho bajar a prisa las escaleras, se estiro para tratar de pararla y charlar nuevamente pero ella lo esquivo hasta llegar a la puerta para girase hacia él.

Finn- ¡Te demostrare que te equivocas en lo que dices!

Jake- Por favor no vayas a hacer una locura.

Finn- ¡Solo espera y veras!, se que te equivocas y lo demostrare.

Finn salió de la casa cerrando de golpe la puerta mientras se dirigía al Dulce reino, si alguien podía demostrar que su hermano se equivocaba era sin duda la Dulce Princesa.

Después de la discusión con Jake su mente tenía muchas dudas, parte de el sabía que quizás su hermano tenia razón con respecto a su cuerpo pero la otra parte se negaba a creerlo, el no podía ser una niña, una niña no se enamoraría de una princesa como él lo estuvo y mucho menos tendría novia como él, sin duda Jake se equivocaba, comenzó a apretar el paso para llegar mas rápido a su destino el cual ya lograba divisar por lo que empezó a correr, dado que no traía su mochila y mucho menos sus espadas esto le permitía ir mas rápido y en cuestión de minutos llego a la entrada del reino donde apenas si saludo a los guardias ya que el solo deseaba acabar con la duda que su hermano había plantado en el, cruzo buena parte de la ciudad en cuestión de unos minutos para detenerse a la entrada del castillo, se acerco a los guardias y les pregunto si la princesa se encontraba, ellos le respondieron de forma afirmativa y entro al castillo para buscarla aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que la Dulce Princesa se encontraba en la sala del trono supervisando un cambio de luces.

Finn- ¡Dulce Princesa!- respondió un Finn muy agitado-

DP- ¿Que pasa Finn por el grito?, es más, ¿por qué estas tan agitado y sudado?

Finn- Yo...hay algo que quisiera preguntar pero, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar privado?

DP- O.K., vamos a mi laboratorio.

A paso lento Finn y la DP recorrieron los pasillos para llegar al laboratorio, era el único lugar en que podrían hablar de manera cómoda y más por el material visual que tenia para explicar lo que fuese que Finn le quería preguntar.

DP- Bien Finn dime, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

Finn- Hm...,b-bueno...n-no sé cómo empezar...

DP- Hay Finn!, ¿no será que quieres ayuda con tu "novia"?

Finn- ¡NO!, B-bueno si pero...Jake...

DP- Así que era eso, ¿que te hizo ahora?

Finn- ...

DP- Vamos Finn, soy tu amiga y puedes decirme lo que sea.

Finn- P-Princesa...,¿crees que parezco una...niña?

DP- ¿Una niña?, si no me equivoco Jake se sigue burlando de ti por llorar, ¿verdad?

Finn- No, el me dijo que yo en verdad soy...una...niña...

DP- Eso no puede ser cierto y te lo demostrare.

En ese momento le dio la espalda a Finn mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en los cajones de su laboratorio, estuvo revolviendo por unos minutos hasta que saco unos tubos plásticos que tenían un papel color mate, Finn la observo sin entender lo que quería hacer con ellos.

DP- ¡Listo!, con esto saldrás de dudas.

Finn- ¿Que es eso Princesa?

DP- Estos papeles reaccionan con la sangre y con el sudor, los hice hace tiempo para clasificar los géneros de las criaturas microscópicas de los pantanos, el principio será el mismo contigo anda toma uno, azul es para tu genero, rosa para el mío y rojo para ambos.

Finn- ¿Ambos?, ¿hay criaturas con doble genero?

DP- Si, pero eso te lo explicare cuando tengas 17, anda toma uno y pásalo por tu sudor.

No muy convencido de esto Finn tomo uno de los pequeños papeles y lo paso por su frente, solo bastaron unos segundos para que cambiara a un tono rosa, al ver esto la Dulce Princesa le pidió que tomara otro y el resultado fue el mismo, "algo no está bien con esto"- pensó-, cinco intentos más tarde la Princesa seguía confundida por el resultado, ¿como era posible que el resultado fuera el mismo?, trato de pensar por un momento hasta que exclamo.

DP- Esto no es normal..., Finn acompáñame a mi cuarto.

Finn- ¡¿Qué?!

DP- Ya me oíste, ¿o prefieres desvestirte aquí en el laboratorio?

Finn- ¡¿Desvestirme?!, ¿por qué?

DP- Deja de hacer tanto drama y vamos, solo así saldremos de dudas.

Finn- ¡D-de acuerdo!

En otro momento quizás le habría encantado la idea pero ahora que tenía a su novia y había hecho las paces con la princesa..., solo podía rezarle a Glob porque nadie se enterara de esto y mucho menos su novia dado su carácter bipolar ya que de hacerlo quizás la pasaría mal, el trayecto a la habitación se le hacía eterno mientras sentía su corazón palpitar al doble, su cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja y su respiración se volvía mas entrecortada.

DP- Tranquilo Finn, piensa en esto como un examen físico, solo eso.

Finn- ¡S-S-Si...!

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de los aposentos de la princesa y entraron, Finn aun seguía nervioso y comenzó a sudar mas, en ese momento solo deseaba que todo esto fuera solo un sueño para no seguir con esto pero la Dulce Princesa lo saco de su trance al cerrar las cortinas de la habitación y poner el cerrojo a la puerta.

DP- Listo Finn, ahora desvístete por favor.

Finn- ¡¿e-eh?!

DP- Vamos ya me oíste, anda desvístete.

Era tanto su nerviosismo y la presión que su vista comenzó a nublarse, la princesa al darse cuenta de ello comenzó a hablarle para hacerlo reaccionar pero lo único que escucho antes de caer fue su nombre a la vez que divisaba la borrosa figura de la princesa.

Durante el lapso de inconsciencia Finn se soñó así mismo peleando con todos los enemigos que había derrotado en el pasado, pero en el clímax de la lucha estos comenzaron a burlarse de el llamándolo niña, jovencita, my lady, esto lo hizo enojar mas hasta que en un descuido su peor enemigo el Lich lo desarmo mientras lo observaba con su mirada vacía y penetrante, Finn trato de zafarse en vano hasta que el Lich se le acerco y le susurro al oído," Es increíble que el héroe mas grande de Ooo sea una linda jovencita, te hare mi reina y me darás un heredero que continúe mi legado", "n-n-no, no, NOOO!"

Finn- NNNNNOOOOOO!

DP- Finn tranquilo!, tranquilo, todo está bien..., todo va a estar bien.

Finn- ¿P-Princesa?, ¿q-que paso?

DP- Te desmayaste, y sobre tu problema...

Finn- ¿Mi problema?,... ¡AAAH! mi ropa!

A unos metros de el estaba toda su ropa en una silla mientras que el se encontraba acostado en la cama de la princesa y solo lo cubría una suave sabana de color morado, Finn se cubrió con ella hasta la cabeza mientras veía como su amiga lo observaba con cierta extrañeza que lo hacía sentir incomodo.

DP- Finn, yo..., se que..., no sé qué palabras usar para decírtelo, pero creo que esto quizás te ayude.

Finn- ¡¿P-p-princesa?!

La dulce princesa se puso en frente de él y comenzó a quitarse su vestido ante sus ojos, su corazón volvió a latir el doble de rápido mientras la veía desvestirse con tranquilidad, cuando quedo desnuda se paro frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero mientras llamaba a Finn para que se acercara a ella, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad como si de algo tan sencillo se tratara.

Finn- P-pero princesa...¿e-esta s-segura?.

DP- Todo estará bien, por favor obsérvame, ¿ves las formas que tienen mis caderas?

Finn- S-s-sii!

DP- esto es normal en el desarrollo de una mujer, las caderas se ensanchan, el pecho crece y cómo puedes notar bajo mi vientre el vello crece de esta forma, este es el cuerpo femenino.

Finn- N-n-no entiendo, ¿q-que tiene que ver c-conmigo?

DP- Lo sabrás cuando te veas al espejo...

Dudoso de lo que le había explicado Finn se levanto de la cama aun cubierto con la sabana y se acerco a la Dulce princesa quien lo tomo de los hombros y lo posiciono frente al espejo, estaba muy nervioso y temeroso como si supiera la respuesta con antelación, una parte de el parecía saber la verdad que él se negaba a aceptar.

DP- Cierra tus ojos Finn, así te será más fácil asimilar esto.

Finn- ...

Con sus ojos cerrados solo sintió como la princesa lo despojaba lentamente de la sabana con delicadeza, ahora sentía una leve briza que lo hizo temblar pero la princesa lo abrazo con ternura pensando que era miedo, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos para verse a sí mismo y a su amiga quien lo abrazaba pero ahora su semblante era serio.

DP- Observa Finn, este es tu cuerpo, dime...,¿notas algo en él?

Finn...?!, y-y-yo..., ¡mi cuerpo es...!

DP- Si, tu cuerpo es igual al mío por que eres una pequeña niña, muy linda por cierto- le decía mientras le sonreía de forma extraña-

Finn- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me dejaron creer que era un chico?- decía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en su rostro-

DP- No lo sé Finn, pero no dejes que eso te afecte.

Finn- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!,...no lo entiendes,-le dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella-

DP- Si lo entiendo Finn, te afecta por que antes de saber esto tu creías que eras un chico y estuviste enamorado de mi y te rechacé sin decirte porque y también por que ahora tienes una novia- diciendo esto último un poco molesta-

Finn- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?, -snif-, Flama...ella...ella me va a odiar...

DP- ¡Deja de pensar en ello!, lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte y yo sé cómo hacerlo-en ese momento lo tomo de la barbilla y le lanzo una mirada como las de Marceline-

Finn- ¿P-princesa qué?...

DP- Shhhh..., solo déjame a mí, te hare sentir mejor y olvidaras tus problemas, confía en mi.

Finn sabía que algo no estaba bien con la actitud de la Dulce Princesa pero ya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, con la misma delicadeza que mostro hace un momento lo llevo nuevamente a la cama y en un momento de descuido lo puso de espaldas a ella, ahora la princesa la tenia sometida mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo.

DP- Sabes, he querido intentar hacer algo que leí hace tiempo- le susurraba al oído-, esto te servirá con flama.

Finn- ¡Por favor suéltame!, esto no está bien.

DP- ¿Sabes porque te rechacé Finn?, lo hice por esto, porque me atraen las chicas y tu, tu eres una chica muy linda...mmm..-exclamaba mientras pasaba su lengua por el rostro de Finn saboreándolo como si de un dulce se tratara-, me encanta tu sabor, tan dulce y salado a la vez...

Finn- Por favor basta..., no quiero hacer esto...

DP- No tengas miedo, solo déjate llevar.

No había forma de que él se librara de ese agarre y mucho menos que la DP lo dejara, sus movimientos eran tan sutiles suaves y delicados que poco a poco fue cediendo a sus caricias, para el esto era algo completamente nuevo, algo que nuca había sentido, se sentía tan sensible a las dulces caricias de la princesa que no noto cuando esta puso su rostro en su entrepierna, estaba tan absorto hasta que un intenso placer la hizo estremecerse y gritar haciendo que su mente quedara en blanco.

DP- No creí que fueras tan sensible Finn, terminaste antes- le decía mientras ponía cara de puchero-, ¿te gustaría que subiera de nivel Finn?. ¿Finn?

Fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de quedar dormida por lo intenso de las caricias de la DP, ella solo sonrió a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla y la acomodaba en la cama para después vestirse y dejar la habitación, todo parecía indicar que ahora todo sería diferente en la vida del héroe de Ooo pero aun le faltaba una cosa y nadie sabría como terminaría esto.

El tiempo transcurría y un perro amarillo se veía preocupado mientras preparaba un inmenso burrito con todo lo que encontraba en la alacena, no sabía si su hermana estaría bien o si estaría sufriendo por lo que le había confesado hace unas horas, nada había salido como siempre eso era un hecho, incluso para él fue difícil cuando su madre se lo dijo tiempo atrás y le hizo prometer que se lo diría cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Marceline- ¿Que pasa Jake?

Jake- Hola Marcy, ¿que te trae por aquí?

Marceline- Nada en particular, solo creí que les interesaría salir un rato conmigo a buscar aventuras

Jake- No es un buen momento Marcy, Finn y yo tuvimos una plática y...

Marceline- ¿Le dijiste la verdad sobre él?

Jake- ¡¿Cómo?!

Marceline- ¿Olvidas que yo viví aquí y que me la paso espiándolos a veces?

Jake- No pero...

Marceline- Si es sobre Flamita yo ya hable con ella hace tiempo sobre el "secretito" de Finn.

Jake- 0_0!, ¡ahora si es el fin!

Marceline- No exageres, ellos estarán bien.

Era posible que ella tuviera razón con respecto a la princesa Flama y que no pasaría nada pero por otro lado conocían muy bien el temperamento bipolar que tenía cuando algo no le gustaba," quizás el hablar con ella no fue buena idea después de todo"- pensaba-, pero como dicen lo hecho hecho esta y solo podía confiar en que saldría ileso o mejor dicho ilesa de la situación.

Mientras en el Dulce reino, una chica de 14 años despertaba en una de las habitaciones, aun no podía asimilar lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos lo que había experimentado, se reincorporo de la cama y noto que aun seguía desnuda, se dirigió a la silla para recoger su ropa pero vio una nota encima de ella la cual decía:

_Finn._

_Espero que no estés molesta por lo que hice pero quería enseñarte a usar tu cuerpo, si despiertas ven a verme al jardín del palacio para conversar. _

_p.d._

_Sería prudente que tomaras una ducha si tienes planeado hablar con tu..."novia"._

_Atte.: DP._

Un poco sonrojado tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, el correr del agua poco a poco la hacían pensar con algo de claridad, era cierto que no se esperaba que de la noche a la mañana su hermano le dijera que no era un niño, que su antiguo amor no le correspondió ya que le atraían las chicas y eso explicaba porque siempre estaba tan cerca de Marceline y sobre todo aun faltaba hablar con su novia y ver como reaccionaria con la noticia, ya había terminado de ducharse mientras comenzaba a vestirse, su ropa olía a lavanda dándole a entender que quizás la habían lavado, finalmente se coloco su gorro y se dirigió al jardín mientras caminaba por los coloridos pasillos del castillo, al llegar la princesa la esperaba dándole una sonrisa.

DP- Me alegra que te veas más tranquila ahora.

Finn- S-si yo también.

DP- Antes que lo olvide toma, la necesitaras ya que no trajiste tu arma.

Finn- Gracias, se ve genial, ¿que tipo de espada es esta?

DP- es un prototipo, en realidad son dos armas en una, una potente pistola elemental y una cuchilla de sombras, aun no la he nombrado pero cuando la hice la llamaba "gunblade".

Finn- Gunblade..., me gusta.

DP- Y regresando un poco al tema...¿que harás ahora?

Finn... tengo que hablar con flama, debo explicarle esto y esperar que lo comprenda.

DP- No lo sé Finn, ¿que tal si ella no lo comprende y te lastima o peor aun?...

Finn- Lo sé..., pero se lo debo, ella es mi... novia... no quiero lastimarla.

DP- Te entiendo, si sales ahora llegaras con ella antes del anochecer

Finn- ...gracias por todo princesa.

DP- Finn...

Finn- ¿Si?

DP- Deberías pensar en cambiarte el nombre, es un poco raro para una señorita.

Finn- Lo tendré en mente, (ni loca me cambio el nombre, no quiero que nadie me llame...no se...Fiona).

Decidida a arreglar su situación se despidió de la Dulce Princesa para dirigirse hacia la casa de su novia, aun tenía mucho que pensar en el trayecto para hablar con ella y quizás podría probar su nueva espada mientras tanto.

No muy lejos de allí en un pequeño barranco cerca a un minúsculo lago se erigía una pequeña casa que la daba un toque pintoresco al lugar sin mencionar que dicha casa estaba en llamas que no la consumían, esta era la casa de la princesa Flama, la casa que Finn le había construido con madera mágica para que pudiera vivir apartada de la influencia negativa del padre de esta, la tarde caía y el ocaso ya se asomaba en el horizonte formando un hermoso efecto de luces en la única residente del lugar.

PF- Finn...

Su mente solo la hacía pensar en su héroe, después de que Marceline la visito hace unos días y hablo con ella con respecto a él solo podía pensar si era cierto lo que ella le dijo, si bien era cierto que la forma en que se relacionaron con el pasar del tiempo le había parecido poco común ahora parecía tener sentido con el recuerdo de la plática, no sabía cómo sentirse o cómo reaccionar a ello, solo podía pensar si él o ella estaría bien cuando supiera la verdad, le dolía pensar lo mal que podría ponerse si no asimilaba de manera positiva lo que era, por que por extraño que fuera ella aun la quería, no le importaba que Finn fuera mujer, ella era la mujer que la salvo y de la cual se enamoro, la mujer que hacía que su mundo tuviera sentido después de todo el tiempo que vivió en exilio dentro de esa prisión de cristal, solo quería verla y decirle que no importaba lo que dijeran mientras estuvieran juntas, siguió pensando en ello hasta que una voz familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

Finn- ¡Princesa!

PF- ¡Finn!

Ambas corrieron a encontrarse y al hacerlo se abrazaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años, era tan cálido sentir el abrazo de su princesa aunque recordaba que en el pasado eso la habría lastimado mucho de no ser porque Finn obligo al hombre mágico tiempo atrás para ayudarla con el problema de la princesa, por lo que ahora las dos gemas eran de un color azul intenso lo cual mantenía a raya su naturaleza destructiva ,pero podían volverse rojo intenso de ser necesario recuperando así el máximo de su poder, sin duda una cualidad bastante útil.

PF- No pensé que vendrías hoy a verme.

Finn- Bueno..., yo..., necesitaba verte...

PF- ¿Estas bien?..., te ves mal...

Finn- ...Tenemos que hablar...

PF-...

Finn-...

PF-... ¿Que pasa Finn?, me estoy asustando...- le decía nerviosa-

Finn- ...t-t-tú... ¿tú me odiarías si te dijera que yo no soy lo que soy?

PF-..?!

Esa pregunta silencio el ambiente tensando a ambas, Finn solo miraba al piso mientras su cara denotaba preocupación y tristeza, le había costado mucho el sacar esa pregunta de su boca, por su parte Flama solo la observo mientras trataba de asimilarlo, ahora no tenía dudas, lo que la reina vampiro le había dicho era cierto, no sabía que responderle, no era una situación en la que ella solo pudiera decirle "tranquila, todo va a estar bien", era algo mucho más complicado que eso, su héroe había crecido creyendo ser lo que no era, se habían enamorado de forma tan pura y saber que quizás había sido un error por el cual las juzgarían a las dos solo por el simple hecho de que era moralmente incorrecto..., él/ella..., términos que no significaban nada en concreto, Flama se acerco y la tomo de las manos para hacer que la viera a los ojos, esos ojos de los cuales el héroe se había enamorado y ahora reflejaban aflicción por ella.

PF- Finn..., ¿recuerdas lo que hemos pasado desde que nos conocimos?

Finn- Si...

PF- Siempre has estado ahí para mí desde que deje el reino de mi padre, en los momentos buenos y en los malos, me has perdonado por mis errores y cuando te he lastimado por mis estúpidos celos, has ido en contra de la misma naturaleza solo para que estemos juntos...

Finn comenzó a sentir como si su corazón fuera aplastado con lo que Flama le decía, sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros y la ansiedad lo carcomía, era como si ella supiera la verdad de su persona y solo estuviera jugando con ella para destrozar su mundo en el momento más propicio.

Finn- ...para...

PF- Finn?

Finn- ...por favor para...-le decía sollozando-, lo siento..., yo no lo sabía...no me hagas esto porque me duele..., puedes golpearme o quemarme...pero por favor...por favor para...

PF- Finn yo...yo no...

Nuevamente el silencio hizo presencia para acallar las cosas, ella había intentado animarlo pero no resulto así, lo había empeorado de alguna y la había lastimado en su corazón, se sentía tan inútil por no poder hacer nada bien, su mente solo le reprochaba como siempre "¡genial!, ¡otra vez lo echaste a perder, no importa cuánto lo intentes siempre lo echaras a perder fracasada!" , Flama comenzó a llorar haciendo que Finn saliera de ese sentimiento de tristeza para ver si estaba bien, ella la miro con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, se abrazaron nuevamente para reconfortarse pensando que quizás sería la última vez que estarían juntas, Finn trato de reconfortarla pero no podía hablar era tanto el dolor que aun sentía que no lograba armar una frase coherente.

Flama se acerco a su oído y le susurro," Tu eres mi héroe y yo soy tu princesa, diste todo por mi y darías mas, pero ahora es mi turno de darlo todo por ti, tú fuiste contra la naturaleza y yo iré contra los prejuicios, déjame salvarte...por favor...".

Solo eso basto para alegrar su corazón, nuevamente se miraron pero ahora era diferente, había esperanza en sus miradas y eso era lo único que necesitaban para después besarse de manera apasionada.

La noche ya había caído y avanzaba de manera silenciosa, Jake se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que su hermana apareciera, seguía preocupado desde la mañana y no dejaba de recordar el incidente, miraba constantemente el reloj a la vez que sus dedos golpeteaban la mesa, durante un largo rato considero salir a buscarla pero no lo hizo por temor a que regresara e hiciera algo tonto.

Jake- Hay hermanito, me gustaría que vieras lo mucho que me preocupas.

Finn- Lo sé viejo y lo siento.

Jake- Hermanito!, ¿donde habías estado?, ¿te sientes mejor?

Finn- Si, necesitaba pensar mucho sobre lo que me dijiste esta mañana.

Jake- no era nada fácil de asimilar.

Finn- Mama tuvo sus motivos, por cierto, traje a alguien conmigo, se que pronto te irás con Arcoíris y te preocupa que me quede sola.

Jake- ¿Sola?, ¬_¬...oye espera... ¿¡A caso te..?!

PF- Buenas noches Jake

Jake- ¡Princesa Flama!

Finn- ¿No te molesta verdad?

Jake- ...pero ella...

PF- Lo sé todo Jake, no importa lo que ella sea yo la amo y es todo lo que importa.

Jake- ..., Naa, no importa, al menos se que no estarás sola, ¿quien quiere un burrito de todo?

Finalmente todo había terminado para bien, su hermana tendría compañía cuando él se fuera y ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse salvo que alguien la pretendiera o intentara llegar al nivel 15 con ella...¡Naaa!, Jake se preocupo al doble por esto último ya que jamás considero esto pero con la princesa flama en la casa quizás todo estaría bien, después de la cena se retiraron a dormir; Jake se quedo en una habitación aparte para darles privacidad, mientras en la habitación de las chicas ellas aun estaban despiertas, era difícil conciliar el sueño ya que estarían juntas desde mañana sin nadie que las perturbara.

PF- ¿En qué piensas?

Finn- Nada, es solo...ahora tu eres mi heroína...

PF- Y tu mi princesa, una muy linda

Finn- ...!Je!

Nuevamente se besaron y con ello reafirmaron la promesa que se hicieron, una desafiando a los elementos y otra a los prejuicios para estar juntas, sin importar nada más que su amor ahora y siempre.

Espero les haya gustado y nadie se haya sentido ofendido pero la idea me vino mientras jugaba y no quise perderla, son libres de comentar y sus criticas serán bien recibidas, sobre la mención de la gunblade bueno, estuve todo el fin de semana recordando por you tuve cuando tenía mi PSone y jugaba Final Fantasy hasta deshoras con tal de subir nivel o hacer dinero, aparte que Finn se vería cool manejando una.


End file.
